


Crushed

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-20
Updated: 2004-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

That he quietly submits an application each year is an open secret, but why he cares so much is not. Severus learned long ago that wanting leaves you vulnerable and that nothing hurts so much as an attack on desire. It is less hope now than force of habit, the carefully prepared CV, the glowing references from wizards around the globe.

The school owl arrives while he is grinding dried hellebore leaves for a draught. The scroll is bound with a dark ribbon, so he slips it unread into the hidden drawer with the others. 

He will wait another year.


End file.
